Boca Virgen
by Arya21
Summary: El primer beso simboliza pureza e inocencia, lo más preciado que podrías guardar para tu verdadero amor. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras no son aplicables si te encuentras en mi posición.


**Este one-shot, es para ustedes: mariia, Kuchiki Yamiko, Hogwarts15, kamari24, Alex Rose Love, Rebeca, Kari Uchiyama, laina.1993, marie, lizzie rodriguez, RebecaMalfoy, LupertGrint, Rose Sayers y obviamente tú: ¡mi soldadita de plomo, Cris! En general, a todos los que me leen.**

**Perdónenme si escribí mal algún usuario, son las 4:00 de la madrugada y tengo mucho sueño, pero me propuse subir este nuevo one-shot antes de irme a dormir. **

**¡Espero, les guste!**

* * *

><p>-Eres un boca virgen -sentenció Danielle Boot en voz baja. Ella no me pudo sostener la mirada, no estaba seguro del por qué. La primera posibilidad, podía ser, que trataba de retener una fuerte carcajada. La segunda opción, era porque sentía una enorme lástima por mi estado.<p>

-Ese término, ni siquiera existe -contesté, ardido por lo mencionado.

-¡Claro que sí! -alzó la mirada y sus ojos rasgados me miraron serios- "Dícese de la persona que jamás ha besado a otra en los labios" -sonrió, yo la miré serio y ella sostuvo mi mirada por un momento breve, luego su rostro empezó a contorsionarse mientras soltaba una risa débil.

-No entiendo de qué te ríes, no le encuentro la gracia -al parecer mi comentario la hizo estallar en carcajadas. Danielle se sujetaba el estómago con fuerza- ¡Detente! -exclamé con molestia.

-Scorpius, no lo creo, perdón -se serenó- ¿Es verdad?

¡Un maldito boca virgen! Eso era yo. No es que no se me haya dado la oportunidad, por supuesto que sí, las alumnas de Hogwarts se me ofrecían descaradamente en bandeja de oro y plata. Sin embargo, no había sucedido por una cantidad innumerable de razones, que estoy seguro, muchos de ustedes comprenderían. Pero tenía que admitirlo, fuera de cualquier motivo, ahí estaba yo: Scorpius Malfoy con quince años y sin haber besado a una chica, ni siquiera por casualidad. No había cometido dicho acto en alguna situación amorosa que lo ameritara, ni tampoco en alguna clase de juego estúpido como el de la botella o el de los retos, ni siquiera lo había hecho en alguna borrachera.

¿Por qué?

Simple: todas y cada una de las muchachas que se acercaban, tenían un defecto que superaba el hecho de querer besarlas y sacarme esa carga pesada que traía sobre los hombros. ¿Eran bonitas? Sí. ¿Sensuales? Claro. ¿Seguras de sí mismas? Indudablemente. Un claro ejemplo, fue Juliet: alta, esbelta, de piernas largas, cabellos negros como el ébano y ojos azules eléctricos, una lindura en realidad. Defecto: le apestaba el hocico. Sí, eso que tenía por boca, olía a desagüe o a aliento de perro; aún no me decidía a cuál se asemejaba más.

Recuerdo también a Clarisse: ojos marrones brillantes, baja, curvas acentuadas, rubia cabellera larga y una sonrisa coqueta. ¡Lástima que el día que la iba a besar, tenía un moco en su nariz! No podía dejar de observarlo, me daba asco. Ella gesticulaba, decía algo que no podía entender porque mi concentración estaba dirigida únicamente a ese moco. Bajo esa situación, ¿quién la besaría? Nadie.

Por otro lado, Sabrina era una chica astuta que le gustaba lo prohibido. Una de las cosas que más le disfrutaba era tomar Whisky de Fuego en un salón desolado del cuarto piso. Una noche, decidió tomar más de lo debido. La chica no se me insinuaba, se regalaba con zapatos y todo. Yo, como buen Malfoy, jamás me aprovecharía de una dama en un estado de debilidad. Como verán, no es mi culpa ser lo que soy, es la culpa del resto.

-¿Scorpius, es verdad? -buscó mi mirada, yo mascullé algo inentendible- Lo siento, no te comprendí lo que dijiste.

-¡Es verdad! -grité hastiado de la situación. Los ojos de Danielle se abrieron desmesuradamente por asombro y fue ahí, cuando empezó a crecer mi preocupación- No he besado a nadie ¿Y qué? -traté de hacerme el superado.

-No creo que sea alarmante, pero considero que ya lo deberías hacer -emprendió la marcha y yo la imité.

-¿Y eso lo dice quién, tú? -mi compañera mantenía un caminar seguro y la vista fija al frente; se mantuvo callada. ¿Por qué demonios no abría la boca? Ella siempre tenía algo para decirme- Danielle, no te hagas la experimentada conmigo. El haber besado a una persona, no te hace algún tipo de gurú -volteó a verme elevando su ceja izquierda y sonrió con vergüenza.

-He besado a tres personas.

-¿Cuándo, maldita sea, ocurrió eso? -no podía evitarlo, era como mi hermana. ¡De qué demonios estaba hablando!

-Bueno -se sonrojó y dejó escapar una risita nerviosa. Habíamos llegado a la biblioteca y nos dirigimos a la última mesa- Mi primer beso, lo recibí a los doce. Scorpius, cierra la boca o no te contaré nada -estaba sorprendido, ¿doce años? ¡Era una niña! ¿Quién había sido el desgraciado? Cerré la boca y la observé juicioso mientras continuaba con su relato- No fue nada serio, ni fuimos novios, sólo fue un beso. Un fantástico beso -su mirada soñadora lo dijo todo. ¡Maldito bastardo!

-Sí, sí un fantástico beso -me burlé poniendo mi voz lo más aguda que pude- ¿Y los otros dos imbéciles?

-Los otros dos chicos -enfatizó la última palabra-, los conocí en mis vacaciones. Uno, en las vacaciones del anteaño pasado en Francia y el último en las pasadas vacaciones, en el polo norte.

-¡En el polo norte! En ese lugar sólo hay pingüinos, focas y esquimales.

-¿Sabes que los esquimales son personas, verdad? -la miré asombrado ¿Eran realmente personas?- Scorpius, sí, besé a un esquimal -hizo una pausa al ver mi cara de asco y explicó con paciencia- tienen abrigos de piel muy voluminosos, por ello, casi ni se les nota la cara.

-¿Tres personas? -pregunté asombrado, no podía creerlo. Danielle era de la clase de chicas que no tomaba, no fumaba y por ningún motivo alguno, bailaba pegado.

-Sí -afirmó con determinación- Mira, si estás esperando a la persona indicada…

-¡Yo no ando con esas mariconadas! -exclamé fuerte. Los alumnos presentes en la biblioteca giraron sus cabezas y me miraron con curiosidad- ¿Qué demonios miran?- los ahuyenté. Al instante, volvieron a sus tareas respectivas.

-Scorpius, no creo que sea tan malo –sonrió- ¿Sabes? Escuché una vez, de un hombre que era virgen y no era muy joven que digamos.

-¿Y qué sucedió con él?

-Murió siendo virgen.

-¿De boca?

-No, de todo -habló haciéndolo evidente- Verás, a veces la vida te da oportunidades, y las tienes que saber aprovechar.

Con lo último mencionado, se levantó y me dejó solo con mí pensar. Observé como la achinada se dirigía a una de las primeras mesas de la biblioteca. Rose Weasley estaba ahí, comiéndose otro libro, de seguro. Se saludaron y Danielle tomó asiento al lado de la pelirroja. Noté en un principio que le señalaba algo en el libro, supuse que se trataba de una palabra y luego se dirigía a su interlocutor gesticulando con las manos. Después, pude observar que rápidamente, se inclinó hacia la roja cabellera y le susurró algo al oído. Weasley se tapó la boca con asombró y empezó a reír sin omitir un solo ruido. Danielle, la imitó en seguida. ¿Le habría contado? Es decir, yo no le había dicho que no podía decírselo a nadie porque iba a sonar bastante gay, pero era obvio que se tenía que quedar con la boca cerrada. ¡Maldita sea, Danielle! ¡Te mataré, lo juro!

-¿Por qué traes esa cara? -la voz de Christine, me distrajo.

-¿Tú crees que Danielle, sería capaz de contarle a alguien un secreto importante? -pregunté con determinación; era de vida o muerte. Mi reputación estaba en juego. Si bien no había besado a nadie, todos en Hogwarts, pensaba lo contrario. Las chicas suspiraban al verme pasar, podía darme cuenta de las miradas que me lanzaban -nada disimuladas- y que yo, obviamente, devolvía con gusto.

-No, no creo -boté el aire que estaba conteniendo en mis pulmones. Ahora sí, podía estar algo más tranquilo-. No creo que se lo cuente a cualquiera, pero lo que sí es definitivo, es que se lo contará a Weasley.

-¿Cómo definitivo? -estaba preocupado, aunque no lo crean. Mi reputación caería en picada en dos días. Miré a Weasley, luego a Christine y finalmente a todos los alumnos de la biblioteca.

Estaba perdido, todos lo sabría para el fin de semana.

-Es su mejor amiga Scorpius, está en el código de chicas.

-¿Dónde está ese maldito código? -si antes estaba preocupado, ahora me encontraba desesperado. Destruiría ese código, lo haría trizas.

-Es implícito, no existe -miré el techo de la biblioteca y lancé una maldición en silencio. Era obvio, Danielle ya le había contado mi secreto a su mejor amiga. La pelirroja le contaría a los Weasley mañana -créanme eran cientos, millones, invadían Hogwarts- y para el viernes, la verdad se extendería por todo el mundo mágico- ¿Scorpius, estás bien?

-Dime algo Christine -necesitaba tranquilizarme o tendría un ataque de ansiedad.

-Pregunta lo que quieras -dijo la castaña mientras abría un libro titulado "The lost hero", estaba dispuesta a leerlo, ya que sonrió al encontrar una página y sus ojos empezaron a moverse rápidamente de izquierda a derecha.

-Tú, no has tenido novio. ¿Verdad?

-No.

-Parece no importarte…

-Adivinaste -ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme, porque evidentemente, estaba ensimismada en su estúpido libro. Sé que me podía observar, así que fijé mi mirada extrañado. ¿A qué chica no le interesaba tener novio? ¿Acaso no son todas iguales? ¿Soñando con el verdadero amor y toda esa mierda? Christine levantó sus ojos del libro- ¿Qué? -la seguí mirando con extrañeza- No soy lesbiana por si tienes alguna duda al respecto. No he tenido novio, pero no es que no haya besado a ningún chico.

¡Maldita sea! ¿La santurrona de Christine ya había besado a alguien, también? Eso no me consolaba en lo absoluto, sería el siguiente hombre en morir virgen. Me levanté de la silla de inmediato y salí con prisa de la biblioteca dejando a Christine con su preciado libro que de seguro, besaba todas las noches. Necesitaba pensar con suma urgencia, me las tendría que ingeniar para encontrar una solución lógica. Sólo de algo estaba seguro, nadie se enteraría de mi secreto y para ello, tendría que empezar a hacer algo al respecto, hoy mismo. Mientras caminaba rápidamente, me propuse en besar a la primera chica que pase. Juliet fue la primera ¿Recuerdan a la chica con aliento de perro? Bueno, comprenderán porque no hice nada.

Habían pasado dos horas desde mi confesión, es decir ya eran las cinco de la tarde y no tenía una solución. No tenía algo efectivo que remedie la idiotez que cometí. Me encontraba en el campo de quidditch, dando vueltas constantes al mismo para aclarar mis ideas. Bien, Christine ya había besado a alguien y Danielle también. Bruce, totalmente obvio. Es más, en una oportunidad, contó que el primer beso que había dado termino en sexo desaforado. ¡Genial! Yo estaba en el nivel "cero", peor, nivel "menos uno" porque la puritana de Danielle -o lo que aparentaba ser-, y la mojigata de Christine -también, lo que aparentaba ser-, ya habían besado a alguien. Tenía que solucionarlo y hacerlo de una buena vez. El tiempo valía oro en este momento y yo no podía desperdícialo.

Observé que el atardecer se estaba poniendo, y que la temperatura había bajado uno o dos grados. Incliné mi escoba para descender al campo de quidditch. Mis pies chocaron con el césped y aún no se me ocurría una solución lógica. No podría besar a Danielle, eso sería como incesto; era como mi hermana, esa era la primera razón. La segunda razón, es que ella se sentiría demasiado afortunada por ser la primera en mi lista. Bueno, debía ser más humilde al decirlo: se sentiría bastante bien por ser la primera, al igual que especial, lo cual indicaría que me gustaba o alguna idea errónea que no quería fomentar en la cabeza de ella. Tampoco debía besar a Christine, porque también era como de mi familia y ella no tenía nada que ver en el embrollo. Por otro lado, si besaba a Danielle -que no lo iba a hacer-, ella de igual manera le contaría a Weasley que era la primera para mí y esa tampoco era la idea. Entonces, fue ahí cuando se me ocurrió la brillante idea.

¡Soy un condenado erudito! Me dije.

Ya estaba llegando al castillo. Me sentía algo agitado por la emoción y mi andar acelerado. Besaría a Rose Weasley, la besaría como si la vida se me fuera en ello. ¡Era perfecto! Sin sentimientos de por medio, ni de familia, ni de nada. Todo podría seguir como siempre si lo hacía bien y dejaba tácito que sólo era un beso y no pasaría a una relación o algo semejante a ello. De esta manera, la dichosa pelirroja, pensaría que el secretito mencionado por Danielle, era un simple rumor. Weasley le contaría luego a Danielle que la había besado y luego Danielle querría hablar del tema para exigir una explicación, y yo le diría algo así como: ¿En serio lo creíste? Me refería a que no había besado a nadie en el día.

Por lo último mencionado, trabajaría en una mentira mejor. Bajé las escaleras para dirigirme lo más rápido que pudiera a las mazmorras, me encontraba más animado y despreocupado. Llegué a mi habitación, me introduje al baño para tomar una ducha rápida y salir en busca de aquella pelirroja.

La observé cual animal depredador estudia a su víctima. Rose Weasley, se encontraba en el mismo estado de siempre, leyendo un enorme libro en la primera mesa de la biblioteca. Yo estaba escondido tras unas de las últimas estanterías. La pelirroja no tenía idea que alguien la miraba. Sólo observaba su espalda menuda y su cabeza llena de rizos suaves. Sentí el sonido de una hoja pasar y escuché un suspiro fuerte; era obvio, cómo no aburrirse. La biblioteca se encontraba solitaria, estábamos sólo los dos. Salí con cuidado de mi escondite, sin tratar de hacer un solo ruido que me delatara y avance con pasos sigilosos hacia donde ella estaba.

-Pensé que nunca saldrías -al escuchar su voz segura, mi corazón latió fuerte contra mi pecho y corrí hacia la estantería más cercana para volver a ocultarme como todo un maricón. Finalmente, no tardé tanto, salí de entre las estanterías y pregunté:

-¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabías? -me acerqué a ella, pero me mantuve a una distancia moderada.

-Hace media hora, más o menos -volteó la hoja para dar comienzo a una nueva página.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Fue fácil -volteó, enfrentando mi mirada-, tu perfume- cerró su enorme libro y lo cargó consigo. Se dirigió hacia el final de la biblioteca, yo la seguí.

-¿Me reconociste por mi olor?

-Sí -colocó el libro en la estantería correcta y dispuso su caminar de vuelta a la mesa, donde se encontraban sus cosas- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Nada en particular -¿Nada en particular? ¡NADA EN PARTICULAR! ¿Eso es lo que le daba como respuesta? Era un completo estúpido.

-Ya veo. ¿Es decir, pasaste media hora detrás de una estantería, porque eso te agrada? -sonrió burlándose de mí. ¡Cómo osaba burlarse de mi persona! Tenía que inventarme algo lógico.

-Está bien, quería tus apuntes de pociones.

-¿Y por eso te ocultaste como un prófugo?

-No sabía cómo pedírtelos.

-¿Los pensabas robar? -enarcó una ceja.

-No, Weasley -me exasperé con una evidente molestia.

-Dime la verdad.

-¡Es la verdad!

-No lo es -la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos. ¿Qué demonios quería que le dijera? Vine porque quería besarte para ya sabes, sacar la condenada carga que llevo sobre los hombros. Ella me miraría confundida y yo le diría ¿No sabes cuál es mi carga? Te seré sincero, ya que me lo pides: hasta tu hermano que está en primer año ya besó a una chica y yo pues, no sé, lo sigo imaginando porque aún no ha pasado en la vida real.

-¿Me prestas los apuntes o no? -Weasley me seguía mirando con confusión, introdujo la mano en su mochila y sacó un pergamino enrollado, me lo extendió. Yo lo cogí- ¿Me lo devolverás?

-Se lo entregaré a Danielle.

-Está bien -pero aún no los soltaba y me seguía mirando extraño, como si sospechara que algo me traía entre manos.

-¿Lo quieres soltar, Weasley? -halé con un poco de fuerza, pero la pelirroja permanecía terca; se negaba a entregarme los apuntes. Tendría que pasar al plan B: mañana besaría a "hocico de perro Juliet". Ya no importaban las consecuencias: en mi mente, cabía la posibilidad que ese aliento era contagioso. Es que, en serio, ese olor tenía vida propia.

-Sólo dime la verdad. No has venido aquí por mis apuntes, hay otra razón que no me quieres decir.

-¡Qué demonios te crees! ¿Acaso tienes complejo de Trelawney? -ella gesticuló su rostro pecoso de manera graciosa, yo sonreí. Saldría de la biblioteca sin el beso. El plan C: mañana, si fracasa el plan B, besaría a "Clarisse Mocos".

-¿Por qué no eres sincero? Dime qué quieres conmigo, Malfoy -la mano de Weasley seguía sosteniendo con determinación el pergamino, al igual que yo. ¿No cedía? ¡Qué se joda! Yo tampoco lo haría-. Mira, una persona normal, no se esconde por media hora sólo porque no sabe cómo pedirme los apuntes.

-Ya te lo dije, quiero, mejor dicho NECESITO tus apuntes -y un beso, aunque estaba seguro que si ahora suplicaba por los apuntes, no imaginaba cuánto tendría que rogar por un beso- Estoy siendo sincero. Sólo que, Weasley, tú no lo sabes pero créeme, intimidas -ella se sonrojó, casi imitando el mismo color que el de su cabello- necesitaba prepararme mentalmente porque sabía que me costaría obtener tus notas.

-¿Intimido?

-Lo haces -tenía que seguir con lo inventado.

-No es cierto. No intimido, todos piden mis notas siempre.

-Me intimidas a mí, eres demasiado inteligente -se volvió a sonrojar y por alguna razón, me pareció que se veía espectacularmente bonita.

-¿Lo soy? -noté que su mano empezó a aflojar el rollo de pergamino, sin embargo no lo soltó.

-Algo -traté de sonar relajado, aunque evidentemente, con lo anterior dicho…

-Aún no te puedo creer, lo siento -volvió a sujetar el pergamino con determinación y fue ahí, en ese momento, que mi paciencia colapsó. Atraje el rollo de pergamino hacia mi persona, por lo cual, Weasley como se negaba a soltarlo, terminó pegada a mi cuerpo. La pelirroja, se sorprendió por lo sucedido, sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos debido a la sorpresa.

-Está bien, te diré porque vine -ella soltó el rollo de pergamino y yo la rodee por la cintura con mi brazo libre, pegándola aún más a mí-. Vine porque necesitaba hacer algo esta noche -ella me miraba expectante, me sostenía la mirada- ¿Tienes idea de qué necesito hacer? -un débil "no" abandonó sus labios.

Sé que se estarán preguntando: ¿Cómo es que mi primer beso, denotaba tanta seguridad por mi parte? Pues bien, prepárense para la respuesta. Se sorprenderán al enterarse que, aunque suene total y enteramente homosexual, había imaginado este momento más de mil veces; sabía qué pasos tendría que dar para que sea perfecto y que la afortunada no pensara que era pues, "un boca virgen", palabras de Danielle.

-Es tarde, Malfoy -su voz, sonaba débil y un poco nerviosa. Sin embargo, me impresionaba que no bajara la mirada. Sus ojos azules brillaban, y su tez clara con diminutas pecas, se veía iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la venta. ¿Se dan cuenta que nosotros, los hombres -ante estas situaciones-, nos ponemos bastante maricas y sentimentales, al igual que las mujeres?

-No, no es tarde -dije "a lo galán de telenovela". No me presionen con lo último mencionado. Vi una telenovela porque Christine me obligó cuando pasé el verano en su casa- No me iré, sin obtener lo que realmente necesito -introduje el pergamino en el bolsillo trasero de mi jean y acaricié su rostro, retirando un mechón enrulado del mismo. Debía de confesar que yo, un Malfoy, sentía nervios y ansiedad por la cercanía de esa chica. Una ansiedad, que no había sentido ni con "Juliet aliento de perro", ni con la "alcohólica de Sabrina", ni mucho menos con "Clarisse Moco Verde". Tampoco con otra de las mil opciones que se me ofrecían a diario.

-Malfoy, deja el juego.

-¿Qué juego, Rose? Te voy a besar -acerqué su rostro delicadamente con mi mano y sentí el roce de sus labios sonrosados sobre los míos. Atrapé su labio inferior y lo besé despacio, una corriente de electricidad invadió mi estómago y se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, sujeté su cintura angosta con más fuerza. La boca de mi compañera, empezó a moverse despacio, de manera tímida y yo me acomodé a su ritmo, fue bastante natural, pensé que sería más complicado y confuso. Luego, y de manera repentina, sentí que su lengua empezó a invadir mi espacio con una notación temerosa. Yo, como el buen caballero que era, no podía permitir que ella sintiera temor. Tenía que sentirse segura, por eso y sólo por eso, imité su acción; no es que sea depravado, no lo crean. Lo hice, sí, lo hice para que ella se sintiera correspondida y cómoda. Me deleité con el aroma que emanaba su cuerpo, al igual que con su aliento fresco que se alejaba a mil kilómetros de distancia a la semejanza del de Juliet. Finalmente, nuestros labios se cerraron en un simple beso, en el cual nuestras bocas se presionaron suavemente.

-Gracias por los apuntes -le sonreí, y extraje el pergamino de mi bolsillo trasero para enseñárselo a ella. Se mostró sorprendida, sus ojos azules no dejaban de mirarme perspicaces.

-¿Y el beso? -al instante desvió los ojos de mí y se volvió a sonrojar mientras sonreía nerviosa.

-Lo podemos repetir cuando quieras -con las últimas palabras me retiré del lugar, sujetando el rollo de pergamino con una mano. Lo agité con el ademán de tirarlo al suelo. ¡Era un ganador! ¡Lo había logrado! Ya no era un patético boca virgen. Sentía la felicidad correr por mis venas, al igual que la adrenalina. Sin embargo, algo interrumpió mi alegría: un pequeño trozo de papel doblado que salió disparado al suelo, debió ser al agitar el pergamino pensé. Me acerqué a éste, lo desdoblé y leí las palabras trazadas:

"_Tu secreto, está a salvo conmigo. Fue también, mi primer beso"_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews? ¡Les mando besos!<strong>


End file.
